The Ever Endeavor
by Fallergirl123
Summary: Teens, part of a secret government project, are suddenly dumped out of the research facility. With no real world experience, they are forced to learn to survive in a world that wants them dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, welcome to my new story. I wrote the first four chapters for my school newspaper, so don't expect four chapters in one day again. ;)

As I sat there on my cot, trying to sleep, I stared at the ceiling, and wondered, why. Why did the government fund this project? Why did the scientists choose me? At least this was all for a good cause.

Hello. My name is Jeanetta. I am part of a top secret government project to create super humans. No. I WAS. I am the oldest of six. Well, there's Jackson, who's also fourteen, but I'm two months older than him. There's also Matt, Caroline, Mia, and Riley. Each of us has a different set of powers. It's pretty cool, but . . . but . . . nevermind. We are part of Project Heracles, which is located under Area 51. Yes, the conspiracy nuts were right, there is an Area 51, and strange things do happen there, but don't get out your tinfoil hats, and dive into storm cellars just yet, we're not aliens, we're not here to eat your brains and abduct your children, we're humans, orphaned humans, or were at one point, and we were created to protect you. From what exactly? Well, that's where our story begins.

It was just a normal whateverday at Project Heracles. We had all just gotten breakfast from the strangely hairy cafeteria lady, and sat down at the table farthest from the actual aliens, that had landed here the day before.

"Those alien dudes are really cool!" said Riley, the youngest of the six of us. This is what he says about everything that isn't human that comes here.

"No they're not, they're scary," replied Mia, only one year older than Riley.

"Well, at least they're less disgusting than those interdimensional . . . things last week," grumbled Caroline, the 10 year old sassmeister. She's talking about the vacationing shapeshifters that arrived on Monday last week, and left Sunday of this week. They could shift into the body of normal looking humans, but they walked around Area 51 in their natural forms, six foot tall hairy, slimy blobs.

"Well, you can't choose your neighbors," I said to the group.

"Riley, will you ever find any creatures that aren't 'really cool?'" asked Jackson.

"No, he won't," grumbled Matt. We were all stunned. He almost never talks, but when he does, he puts it bluntly, and gets right to the point.

"Wow, the zombie lives," said Caroline, legitimately surprised. Matt just grunted.

"Welp, it's time to get to training, better get going," I announced. We all got up, tossed the rest of our food, and jogged to the training room.

Starting with the battle simulator today. I looked up at the control box, and saw the fifteen or so soldiers, suited up in motion capture suits, to control the humanoid robots we fought. They would go into the next room, where we couldn't see them, and watch us with virtual reality headsets. They were told to react as if we were an enemy, but not to seriously injure us. This was going to be fun.

We took our places in the center of the room, back to back in a circle, and waited for the signal. The beep went off, and the bots beeped to life.


	2. Chapter 2

The battles were quick and intense. There were ten in all, each shorter than the last.

"That was a good warm up," said Jackson, after the tenth set of bots went down.

"Yeah, no," said Caroline, who hadn't even broken a sweat, "that was the workout, not the warm up."

"Really?" asked Jackson, "But it was too easy!"

"Really," I replied. The loudspeaker crackled to life.

"HEY WILSON! GIVE US A CHALLENGE!" yelled Jackson.

"YEAH!" I added, "THEY'RE TOO EASY!"

"No. You six are too important. If there is a threat we can't we can't neutralize with our regular armed forces, or our special forces, you are our last line of defense, and if you have been injured in training, America, or even Earth as a whole planet, is left defenseless. Would you rather have a boring day, or risk an invasion by malicious extraterrestrials?"

Mia stuck her tongue out at the doctor's retreating back, just as the free time beep sounded.

The six of us all sat down on the plush leather couches of the game room. I told Matt to freeze the cameras, we couldn't risk anyone seeing what was about to go down.

"So, we know we want to escape, right?" said Jackson.

"Yeah. And we know how, but when are we going to do it?" I asked.

"That's the problem. There's usually fewer guards on Wednesdays, but there's also the problem of the cameras."

"I'll freeze the ones immediately on, before, and after us," said Matt, ending that conversation. But even then, there were motion sensors on the walls and floor. After a lot of talk we finally came up with a plan. We would leave at midnight on Wednesday. Matt would freeze the cameras, then teleport beyond their view. We would each follow, avoiding the sensors as we went. Rinse and repeat until we got to the door. Jackson would throw a fireball at it, and hey presto, we're outside. The plan was set. We were leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt shook me awake at midnight, sharp.

"Make a fake you, then meet us outside the cafeteria," he said; then he tiptoed to the door opened it up, and teleported away. I reached up to the steel shelf by my bed, and grabbed some heavy textbooks off. I placed them on the stiff mattress, then eased off the bed. Four or five should be enough to trick the weight sensors, right? I then took some extra blankets from the closet, and formed them into a human shape. _Convincing._ I opened up the door, and was instantly met with a laser tripwire. I jumped up onto the wall and stuck. Thankfully, the lasers were only over the floor. I went cautiously down the hallway, and met the others at the end.

"Finally," huffed Matt.

"Let's get going already," said Caroline, excitedly.

"YE-" yelled Mia, until Jackson clapped a hand over her mouth. I knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Mia, sweety, you have to be quiet, OK? We have to sneak out of here, and not get caught. If you're loud, the guards might hear you, and come get us. OK?"

She nodded. "OK, let's get going."

"Alright Matt, do your thing," said Jackson, removing his hand from Mia's mouth.

Matt disappeared, and we heard him tiptoe forward. Then a psst. Jackson gave a two fingered point forward, and we were off. I ran across the wall, Riley grabbed Mia's hand, and ran off at the speed of light, Caroline flew right over the lasers, Jackson tossed a fireball, and grabbed onto the core. We kept this up until we got to the main lobby. There, we saw a herd of guards. The plan was compromised.


	4. Chapter 4

We hid behind a corner, and tried to decide what to do next. Jackson suggested a full on attack, while Matt wanted to be a little more stealthy. Mia just wanted to make friends with the guards, but that wasn't a real option.

"There's about 1, 2, 3, 4 . . . Twelve guards," Matt reported.

"We can take 'em," replied Jackson, flexing his tired fireball arm."

 _Just like our training_ I thought.

"All right. Just like we've practice. We're going out with a bang. Let's take 'em down," I whispered, "Hands in the middle. Alright, Heracles on three. One, two, three, HERACLES!" We charged into battle. The guards had heard our cheer, and they were ready for something, but not for us. I watched the chaos from the ceiling. Riley grabbed one guard by the feet and swing him into the others. Jackson created a ring of fire around the pile of guards. Caroline zapped an electric cage over them. One energy ball would be all it took to end this. Only one. The green globe stung the back of my throat as it charged up. I let it loose at the guards, who went limp on impact. We all rushed up to the door, and with a who and a have, we were finally free from Area 51 and Project Heracles forever.


End file.
